Nosotras sabemos
by Selenika91
Summary: PERSONAJE: Osgar, un brujo al servicio de la Triple Diosa (5x05). "No es fácil ser un huérfano sin hogar perdido por las calles. Pero mucho menos si se es un brujo perseguido simplemente por haber nacido con magia. Nosotras sabemos." ¿Cómo huirías de algo que ni siquiera puedes ver? Primero, empieza a correr.


_Este fic participa en el reto **"La mochila mágica de Merlín"** para el foro de **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

_N/A: De la mochila me han salido estos tres elementos:__ personaje **Osgar**, rating **K** y género **horror.** Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:_

**_Personaje: _**_ wiki/Osgar__ por si no os acordabais._

**_Género:_**_ Horror. Sé que no da mucho miedo, pero no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo más terrorífico sin subir el rating jeje _

_Me despido y nos vemos abajo =)_

_**Disclaimer:** Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

**_NOSOTRAS SABEMOS_**

_Nosotras sabemos, oh sí, sabemos. No vives una situación fácil, la soledad es una carga terrible. Un niño tan pequeño no debería soportar semejante peso ni tanto sufrimiento. Nosotras sabemos._

Un crío que no habría visto más de cinco inviernos corría por las calles desiertas. Él estaba acostumbrado a huir, al menos eso tenía que hacer si quería sobrevivir. Se le daba bien desaparecer, como lo hizo cuando los caballeros fueron a su casa en medio de la noche a por sus padres.

_Aún recuerdas sus gritos, sus súplicas, los lloros de tu madre pidiéndote que corrieras, que huyeras y nunca miraras atrás. Nosotras sabemos._

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al pensar en esa noche. Cómo sus padres habían sido detenidos y asesinados por el simple hecho de ser distintos, por tener algo que los demás no tenían. Por su magia. Aunque su madre le había suplicado que no volviera no pudo evitarlo, y así fue testigo de cómo quemaban a sus padres en la hoguera.

Desde entonces había recorrido las calles buscando mendrugos de pan para comer o una esquina lo suficientemente seca para poder dormir. Así aprendió a ocultarse, mientras huía de todos aquellos que querían hacerle daño.

_No es fácil ser un huérfano sin hogar perdido por las calles. Pero mucho menos si se es un brujo perseguido simplemente por haber nacido con magia. Nosotras sabemos._

Seguía corriendo. Estaba acostumbrado a huir de otros niños mayores que disfrutaban maltratándole o de adultos que solo le buscaban para hacerle cosas horribles. Casi siempre le resultaba fácil escapar, camuflarse entre las sombras y perderles de vista. Otras veces no era tan afortunado y sufría horrores impensables.

Pero era complicado escaparse de algo que estaba en la propia mente, algo que no se podía ver. Aquellas voces espectrales inundaban su cabeza como si de una densa niebla se tratara. Nada parecía tener sentido salvo aquellas mujeres que hablaban solo para él. Quería huir de ellas y de los recuerdos que llevaban a su mente.

_Nos temes, pero no debes hacerlo. No te resulta fácil confiar, pero lo harás. Nosotras sabemos._

La noche era silenciosa, no se oía nada más que el sonido de sus pies al golpear el suelo en una carrera frenética. El pequeño estaba aterrorizado, más incluso que la noche en la que perdió a sus padres. Al menos entonces entendió la maldad de los hombres que se los llevaban, pero mientras corría no entendía qué era lo que le perseguía y eso era lo más terrorífico.

Una angustia enorme oprimía su pequeño corazón. Huía sin pensar, pero no parecía que eso le hiciera alejarse del origen de aquellas voces. Giraba en una calle a la izquierda, en la otra a la derecha… aunque realmente no importaba, solo seguía un instinto oculto, sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y las sentía frías, tenía el presentimiento de que unos ojos invisibles no le quitaban la vista de encima.

_Ven, ven hacia nosotras. Nosotras te enseñaremos. Nosotras sabemos._

Unas lágrimas nublaron su vista. Aquellas malditas voces no se callarían y él empezó a temblar de miedo y frío. Escuchó un fuerte golpe a su derecha y se sobresaltó. Ese sonido podría haber atemorizado a un niño pequeño que se encontrara a salvo en su cama y con su madre, preparada para consolarle, a su lado. Pero el protagonista de esta historia no tenía esas comodidades y prácticamente sintió cómo salía su corazón disparado del pecho. Volvió la vista y no encontró nada fuera de lugar, pero con la tensión que seguía sintiendo tomó la dirección contraria, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible en medio.

Escapaba con el corazón en un puño, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el terror de no saber qué le perseguía. Cada sombra parecía un enemigo dispuesto a saltar sobre él, cada ráfaga de viento era una espada cerniéndose sobre él dispuesta a arrancarle la vida. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

_Ya queda poco, no te preocupes. Luego entenderás. Nosotras sabemos._

Casi sin aliento giró otra esquina y se quedó paralizado. Al final de aquella calle sin salida estaban ellas, las mujeres de las voces. Solo podía distinguir tres figuras encapuchadas, pero él sabía que eran ellas, ¿quiénes iban a ser?

Por fin entendió que no estaba huyendo de ellas, iba en su búsqueda. Sus pies le habían guiado sin equivocación hasta allí, ése era el lugar en el que tenía que estar.

—Nosotras somos el tribunal de la Disir,

—la más sagrada corte de la Antigua Religión,

—las portavoces de la mismísima Triple Diosa.

Las frases salían de las distintas mujeres enlazándose perfectamente para formar un único mensaje. Sus voces eran distintas y a la vez la misma, pues por ellas hablaba la Triple Diosa.

El pequeño se sentía completamente en paz, había olvidado ya el terror que había sufrido apenas unos instantes antes. La Antigua Religión… Él, como sus padres, pertenecía a ella y a la Triple Diosa.

—Osgar, eres nuestro. Nosotras sabemos —dijeron las tres a la vez, con la misma voz.

Y él supo que era verdad en lo más profundo de su alma. Sintió el calor de pertenecer a algo, a alguien. Iría con ellas y las serviría, pues en ese momento le resultó obvio que ese era su destino. Mientras tomaba esa decisión no podía entender cómo no lo había tenido claro desde el principio.

Se acercó a ellas y se arrodilló mientras inclinaba su pequeña cabeza. Se juró servirlas y obedecer todos sus deseos, aunque ello le costara la vida. Y aunque tal vez fuera demasiado pequeño como para entender la magnitud de aquel juramento, fue entonces cuando selló su destino.

* * *

_Bueno, lo dicho, sé que no da mucho miedo pero espero haberos transmitido un poco el terror que sentía el pequeño Osgar =S jeje_

_Saludos - Selenia._

_PD. ¿Un review? =D_


End file.
